


Snow

by ZevenKorian



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Afterglow, Dreams, Gen, Snow, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: Moca loves snow so much she even has dreams about it. In this story, she tells us about a particular dream she had where her friends from Afterglow were with her.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Three days in the Bandori fandom and I'm already writing a fic about it. I think this is a would be an unbeatable record for me.
> 
> EDIT: Seven kudos in two days!? You guys are incredible! Thank you very much!!

I like snow. Dad usually says I’m like snow, you know. “Your skin is fair”, he says, “you dye your hair white and your eyes look like ice”. I like to look like snow. I suppose I don’t gain anything from looking like snow, but I like the idea of looking like I’m made out of ice and snow, instead of flesh and bone.

I would like to live in a place where it was always, but always snowing, and go with my friends to ski everyday. Make snowmen, snow-instruments and play snowsongs to the snowmen. We would become Snowglow. What do you think? Would you listen to our songs and become a snowfan as well?

It never snows where I live. But Moca knows how snow looks like, because I have seen it in my dreams since I was a child. No matter if it’s summer or winter, I will always dream of snow-covered fields, even when spring’s warm weather makes me fall asleep in class. And when I see snow, I become happy. Even more than when I eat bread.

But what makes me the happiest is when I dream of a snow-covered field with Ran and the others.

People often say they don’t understand Ran. I say those people don’t take the time to know her as well as I do. In my dreams, I can see a totally different Ran, a more openhearted one, and that makes Moca happy.

In my dreams, nobody complains about Ran talking too little, because we all can understand each other without using words. Sort of what happens in real life, but much more powerful.

One night of winter I remember everyone had got mad at Ran for something she did, and she seemed sad. In my dream, we were building snowmen and sharing our thoughts without words. We were having a great convo. And at one point, Ran told me she was worried about the others. She was worried everyone got mad at her and they would never forgive her. She told me she didn’t want to leave the band, but she would have to if it escalated any further. Ran didn’t shed any tears, but I knew she was sad.

In my dreams, I’m very skilled at making snowmen, you know? So I did a little one, one the size of our faces, and put it tiny tree branches for the eyes and arms. Then I put it closer to Ran’s face without she noticing and I went “chu~!” while I pressed the snowman’s face against Ran. She got mad at me, but I told her I would still love her no matter what happened, and she grew silent. She didn’t say anything, not even without words, but I noticed she was thanking me inside her heart. I’m sure she was feeling better.

The next day, none of our friends at Afterglow was mad at her anymore, and Ran wasn’t sad.

I want to think the world in my dreams is just another part of the real world, and things that happen there influence the rest of the world, like anything else.

Please, Ran, don’t be sad anymore.


End file.
